1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power tool stand and a tool coupling for mounting a portable power tool, in particular, a core drilling tool for drilling concrete and brickwork on the stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During core drilling of stone and the like, the necessary high torques and displacement forces are usually applied by the power tool to the power tool stand that is fixedly connected with a constructional component. The forces, which are applied by the power tool, are transmitted in the constructional component via a displaceable guide carriage which includes tool coupling means for a central attachment of the power tool, symmetrically to a guide rail and further, via a bottom plate.
German Publication DE 32 37 057 discloses mounting, on a guide rail of a power tool stand, of a displaceable guide carriage having a carriage coupling member with a clamping surface. A tool coupling member, which is associated with the carriage coupling member, is connectable therewith, and has a clamping surface that cooperates with the clamping surface of the carriage coupling member, provides for mounting of the power tool on the carriage. The tool coupling member has an acute, exposed, and projecting nose that engaging (at a conventional mounting) in a lower portion of the carriage coupling member, provides for hanging of the power tool on the carriage coupling member. The power tool is then pivoted in its locking position and is locked. The power tool can be reliably secured with an insertable lever that eccentrically displaces free-lying, circumferentially arranged bolts of the carriage coupling member.
An object of the present invention is a power tool stand and a tool coupling therefor having a smaller and less extending tool coupling member.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a technologically easy manufacturing, in particular, of the tool coupling member.